Tomorrow's Beginning
by micar
Summary: summary: two hearts connected through their first meeting. the strings of fate connecting them together. they both share the pain, the sadness, and the lies... lies... where the truth stands in... it is what caused them their new beginning. (Kingdom AU!)


**A/N: hello, I've come up again with another story! Hope you like it! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, everyone! (^.^)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kuroko no basket. **

…

* * *

_Today… It had been the day…_

_The day… where it had to be my most wonderful time…_

_Well, it was…_

_And it all started that day…_

_._

_._

_._

_The day I met him…_

"-suki…sama! Please wake up!"

A young woman slowly woke up, groaning a little. Sitting up, she rubbed the sleep off her eyes and looked out her window. It was already morning. A brand new day. A smile stretched on her lips.

"Satsuki-sama!"

"I'm already up!" she shouted back before getting out of bed. She immediately went to the bathroom as she heard her doors opened. After doing her morning rituals, she got out of the bathroom and took note that the bed was well made and that an outfit was placed on top of it. Taking it with her, she made her way back again to the bathroom.

"Satsuki-sama?" the doors slowly opened and a maid peeked inside. Satsuki turned as she slowly finished fixing up her outfit for the day. A small smile ever so present on her face as she looked at the maid.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked as she slowly made her way towards the large mirror next to her drawer. She grabbed her hairbrush and brushed her long peach hair. The maid watched in awe at the hair color having seen the princess for the first time.

"I see you're interested in my hair, do you want to help me comb it?" Satsuki asked.

"I- um-" the maid stuttered looking down. Satsuki giggled a bit, turning around and grabbing the maid's hands.

"Here." She smiled. The maid promptly blushed in embarrassment at getting caught. Satsuki faced the mirror again as the maid hesitatingly took the brush and started to brush the princess hair gently.

Satsuki chuckled, relinquishing the feel. "I haven't seen you around before. You must be new. Nice to meet you."

The maid stayed silent for a few minutes, intent on brushing the girl's hair when realized that the princess was waiting for her response. The maid bowed.

"My apologies, hime-sama."

"Mou~ don't be so uptight~! What's your name?" Satsuki asked.

"I'm Sasha, a new maid of the queen." The maid responded. Satsuki hummed as she turned back and the maid took it as her cue to continue at her work earlier.

"Well, since mother sent you here, what message do you have for me, Sasha-san?" she asked.

"The queen asked me to fetch you, hime-san. She wants you to be at the dining hall." Satsuki nodded as the maid finished brushing her hair.

"Thank you, Sasha-san." The maid bowed. Satsuki stood up and made her way outside, the maid in tow…

As she made her way towards the dining area, she saw maids and butlers alike hurriedly walking back and forth. She smiled amusedly and nodded at them as they greeted her on the way. Making her way to the dining room, she saw the queen and the king already seated, talking seriously with each other. The both of them stopped as Satsuki entered.

"Ah, Satsuki!" the queen waved at her daughter as Satsuki greeted both of good morning.

"Well, since you're already here, come and we shall have breakfast already." Her father said and with a clap, the maids and butlers came with the food. Satsuki seated herself on the left of the king. She shifted her gaze to her father and her mother, a little suspiciously. The both of them are smiling a little bit too wide. Seeing the look, her mother only continued to smile.

"Don't worry dear. We'll tell you later on, but for now, let's eat. Wouldn't want the food to get cold now, do we?" Satsuki debated on having it told to her right now but decided she can ask them later. Oh, well.

* * *

Wiping her mouth with the table napkin, she looked at both parents, awaiting for their answer.

"Well, may I ask what I the occasion today, mother? Father?" she asked.

"Oh, sweetie, do you not remember what today is?" her mother asked. Satsuki tilted her head in confusion. "I thought you would have figured by now." Her mother teased. The peach haired girl pondered for the minute, thinking back on the calendar when eyes widened in realization.

It was her birthday. Her 18th birthday.

She slowly gulped, looking at her parents. She had a hunch but to be certain…

"And… what do you plan to do now, mom, dad?"

Her mother slowly stood up, making her way towards her with a sweet smile. "We are going to make you pretty for this day. This is your night, my dear. Come, and we shall prepare you. Your father would take care of the rest." With a soft push from her mother, and the reassuring smile her father sent her, she made her way outside the dining hall with her mother.

"So, whatever shall you do with me?" Satsuki asked. A giggle was only her reply.

* * *

Yawn.

Dark blue eyes scanned the papers arranged in his desk, said papers needed to be signed by him. All. Of. Them. He groaned. Out of all his duties, this was what he hated most. Signing his name on worthless papers. Another yawn escaped his lips as he looked at the big clock placed at the side of his office.

9:00

He wanted to escape this dreaded papers but… he shivered just thinking of it. He couldn't help but think of what happened the last time he had escaped his duties. Oh, anyone out there, if someone loves him, please send something very important, an event or so, if none, something, even if it involves certain people, just make him leave this dreaded work he has. Suddenly, as if his plea was heard, he heard a knock on his door before someone came inside delivering a mail.

"Sir, your ma-" not letting the other man finish his sentence, he quickly grabbed the envelope and made the other man leave at once. The man left in a rush, seeing the wild look sent his way. He dreaded to know of his consequence if he ever stays there longer. The look on his master's face looked like he wanted to do something… something bad. He couldn't help but shiver. Well, at least, he didn't send a love letter _again_ or his master will have his head if he stayed, with the excuse of 'making read another useless paper'. Well, it can't be helped. That day was Valentine's day.

Seeing as the man left, the said master began opening the letter. A wide smirk replaced his once annoyed one and he called out a servant to fix up a carriage. If he wanted to leave this work, what better reason than go to this party, right?

* * *

Reaching the place, he saw that it was already nearing sunset. He sighed. As the carriage stopped, he stepped down, looking at the grand castle where the party was to be held at.

Peach Kingdom. Sometimes also called as 'Pink Kingdom.'

After peering at what seemed to have become his second home, he made his way inside.

It was full of guests, and he wasn't so surprised at that. Why would he? After all, because of this… suddenly he looked around wanting to spot Satsuki or anyone but something else caught his eye. He smirked before placing his mask. 'oh, well, let me have my fun.' He thought.

* * *

"And… done. See, you look beautiful, dear." She slowly opened her eyes as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was beyond shocked, her reflection doing the same. She couldn't believe it. Was this really her? The girl she is currently looking at? Was this her? Suddenly, she felt a hand placed on her shoulders.

"Sweetie, are you alright? You've been unresponsive of my calls these past few minutes." Her mother asked. Satsuki shook her head and smiled at her.

"I'm fine, mom. Just a little nervous." She said as she fidgeted with her dress. Her mother placed her hands above hers as she looked straight into her eyes.

"Sweetie, just calm down, we will be there. Daiki will be there. Don't worry. If something happens, we'll know it right away. Just enjoy the party alright. This is your special day after all." Her mother said as she slowly caressed her cheeks. She could only nod, holding up her tears as to not ruin the moment. Her mother was right. She needs to get rid of this feeling of doubt. Just enjoy this party. This is her special day. With that in mind, she and her mother made their way to the hall.

"And look for a worthy man while you're at it, Satsuki!" her mother whispered to her ear before they separated, her mother leaving to prepare also.

Satsuki could only laugh as unease rolled off her shoulders and she walked towards the doors. She opened the doors and was partly amazed of the number of people in the place. The place is crowded yet not that much. She could see people hanging around, talking with each other. She looked around. Was he here, she wondered. Her ever dependable friend though of course like a brother, not on the terms of love. Did he come? Suddenly, spotting a familiar shade of blue, she made her way towards him.

"Dai-chan!" She exclaimed as she made her way towards him, trying not to trip on her sandals and long dress. She was successful for most of the part but ended up tripping on the last step. The said man turned to see her, in time as he caught her gracefully.

"Whoa. Careful, Satsuki. I know you're so amazed by me and can't help but fall for me but don't make it so obvious." Satsuki playfully smacked him as he gave her a smile.

"Well, my ever so dependable Dai-chan, thanks for coming to the party. Were you here long?" she asked as she stood straight.

"Not really." Was his answer as he scrunched up his nose, "and don't 'my Dai-chan' me, Satsuki. You know that girls will…" The girl tuned him out, hearing the same speech over and over of how girls will stay away from him if they thought he was taken. Goodness, she didn't even need to do anything, the guy himself makes them go away from him. As proof, she noticed the faint red marks on his cheeks.

She heard the guy sigh. "You aren't listening to me, are you?"

Satsuki blinked at him. "I am listening." She said innocently. Daiki rolled his eyes. "Now look who's not listening when someone's talking…" he mumbled. Satsuki can't help but giggle.

"Well, that's revenge for not listening to me too when I'm talking. So," she pointed to his right cheek. "What happened to your face? You look like you were slapped. Don't tell me you did something horrible once again?" she asked with fake horror. He looked at her with an "are-you-kidding-me-?" look before he simply shrugged. He couldn't hide anything to her after all.

"Yeah, so something happened alright. So, happy birthday, what do you want? A present? I'm sorry I didn't bring you one." He said with a lazy voice. Satsuki wanted to giggle at his blabbering but composed herself. She instead shook her head.

"You don't need to give me anything, Dai-chan. And thank you for coming. Your presence here is enough as a present for me." She said honestly. Daiki smiled. "Although I had already expected much of you, Dai-chan."

"Whatever." Daiki grunted as he scowled. As he turned around to leave, she grabbed hold of his hand.

"Ah, Dai-chan," before she could continue further, they heard a clap.

"May I have your attention first, please, ladies and gentlemen?" All heads turned to the front, where a stage was set and you could see the King and Queen standing there, both elegant and well dressed as the both of them stood with a wide smile on their faces. Satsuki and Daiki made their way a little closer to the front, so as to see them more.

"First and foremost, I would like to welcome and thank you all for coming to this party we had held. We are very sorry if ever we had disturbed your duties." Laughter echoed across guests and the king continued, undisturbed. "As part of the celebration to be held, we would like to present to you our daughter, who is the purpose of this night's event." Suddenly, Daiki nudged Satsuki, and with the mask on place, she made her way in front for all to see. Murmurs can be heard throughout the hall as they each looked at her, clearly amazed at her. "Again, we would like to welcome each and every one of you. And I hope you have a wonderful evening." And with that, the three both left the stage.

Making her way down the stage, she expected her childhood friend to be waiting but he was nowhere. She looked around a little bit more but couldn't exactly see him as music suddenly filled the entire hall. As each took a partner and started to dance, Satsuki kept on looking around, wanting to find Daiki, but failed miserably. Who shall she dance with then? Before she could give up and just it down, she heard a voice.

"Excuse me, my lady?" she turned around but found none. She frowned before she blinked again and suddenly, she was surprised as a man stood in front of her.

"Y-Yes?" she asked slightly unnerved. The man in front of her, face mostly covered by the mask, stood impassively and stared intently at her, making her self-conscious. Suddenly, after what seemed like forever, he spoke.

"I'm sorry to have asked you suddenly, but may I have this dance, my lady?" the man reached out a gloved hand. Satsuki merely stared at it for a minute still taking in the turn of events before she shook her head and slowly placed her hand on top of his with a smile.

"Yes, kind gentleman." She answered. She saw a flicker of a smile pass through his face as they slowly made their way to the dancefloor.

As they danced, she couldn't help but look at him. The man was not as tall as Dai-chan but was still taller than her. He was wearing formal black clothes with chains on the chest part and a mark, indicating he was a prince. But what took Satsuki's attention was that while the clothes signified him as a prince, it contrasted with his teal hair and baby blue eyes. His eyes were quite as beautiful that… she couldn't help but stare at them as they danced. However realizing she was looking too much at the stranger she barely met, she blushed.

They continued to dance and she avoided his eyes until the music stopped. As they both bowed after the dance, the man whispered to her ear.

"_Thank you for dancing with me."_ With a genuine smile gracing his lips, he walked away. Satsuki tried to call out to him but he was gone into the crowds. It made her confused. Who was he?

She continued to dance the night with Daiki and her father as her partners. But never once had she found the same man who danced with her. After their dances, she slowly made her way to her mother.

"Mother, can I leave already?" she said tiredly. Her mother looked at her.

"Why? Are you not enjoying the party? The night is still young, my dear." She said. Satsuki smiled before hugging her parents.

"I am quite tired already, mother. I already told Dai-chan about it. I'll be leaving now." She said. Her parents, left with no choice, abide to her wishes. "Good night, Father, mother." With a swift kiss on the cheeks, she left the noisy hall.

* * *

Arriving at her bedroom, she couldn't help but remember the same man she had danced with. Her first dance. She looked at her hands and still felt the warmth of the hand that held hers. A smile appeared on her face, as she stared at the stars.

'_Will I ever meet him again?'_

Her only answer was the twinkling of the stars as she felt sleep overcoming her…

Somewhere…

"Until we meet again…" a man murmured as he looked at the night sky, looking back at the place where he had been. The place where he first saw her.

* * *

=END OF CHAPTER=

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this! Thank you very much! **

**Until next time~**


End file.
